Dark Chocolate Part 2
by Kit2000
Summary: a sequel to the Dark Chocolate ) What happened after


_**A/n Ahahaha, what else can we say? After getting wonderful reviews from you, guys, we decided to add this little extra chapter. Thanks to Nighthawk1984 we actually made up this sequel. Thank you, honey, for our encouragement! :hug:**_

_**So, as always…**_

_**And one more thing...If you aren't Claire/Leon supporter or you don't like our ideas for the fanfics- DON'T BOTHER TO READ and We DONT NEED TO KNOW IT!**_

_**Please, read and enjoy. And don't forget to review~**_

**Dark Chocolate**

**Part 2**

The next evening Claire was sitting on a sofa watching her favourite "Health Channel" to get some wise advice from the specialists. Leon just walked into the living-room after leaving his working place at his cabinet. He was in great spirits, the young lady of the house noted, glancing at his almost dancing gait. The next moment Kennedy sat on the sofa, making sure to be as close to his lovely wife as possible. And then he started to do this.

With graceful moves of his long fingers he started to unwrap a dark-chocolate bar in his hands. His movements were so slow, so accurate. The sound of the wrapping was getting on Claire's nerves, but she refused to look at him, concentrating on what smart people were telling on the TV.

Leon was enjoying himself a lot. He sent quick glances at his beauty to see her reaction. When he unwrapped a corner of the chocolate, he brought it to his lips and licked it briefly, closing his eyes in total bliss. Well, maybe she wouldn't have noticed his little moment of stupid delight, if he didn't emitted those strange noises of pleasure. Claire threw a hurried look from the corner of her eye at her husband and averted it immediately after catching a seductive gaze of his mesmerizing dark-blue eyes on her. He was still chewing that ill-fated chocolate bar while watching her. Suddenly, the events of the previous night popped up in her mind. A deep scarlet blush found its perfect place on her pale cheeks. And according to what Leon was doing right now, he was thinking of their yesterday's "chocolate adventure" too. She could sense it with her very skin.

Meanwhile, the young man licked his lips, covered with dark sweetness, and bent his body closer to her fragile frame. Claire felt shivers ran down her spine when he exhaled in her neck. The sweet scent of his dessert touched her nostrils and clouded her mind. By the time she could think straight again, Leon had already laid his hand behind her on a head-set of the sofa. He crossed his legs and almost cornered his suddenly shy wife with his body. She had nowhere to run or escape. A light yet playful smirk touched his perfectly shaped lips, as he brought the chocolate to his lips again and licked it soundly.

"Mmmmm. It's incredibly delicious," he said in a husky voice and shifted his hand to the side, so the chocolate was right by Claire's lips. "Wanna try some?"

"N-no, thanks," the woman answered incoherently, pushing away his hand from her face, but was it just an accident or someone's purposed plan, but her cheek got dirty with a dark-brown sweetness. And to Claire's great terror, Leon noticed it right away, as his lips covered the stained spot and licked the chocolate away, making her cheek even dirtier with his stinky mouth.

Claire gulped for air. Her vision fell on a long forgotten TV, where some random man was telling secrets of how to make a woman to become more desirable for a man.

The last her clouded mind could comprehend before giving in to the pleasurable sensations was Leon's deep and hot whisper:

"I was wrong. Your skin is far more delicious and desired than a simple dark chocolate," she felt his smirking lips on her neck, where he continued to kiss and bite her skin lightly and tenderly. Claire had no strength to stand against his charms. He was her weakness, her only weakness she loved to feel so much.

They didn't hear the rest of the recipes the "Health Channel" offered that evening. The young people didn't care anyway, because all their attention was drawn to each other… and the chocolate.

_**A/N Sooooo? Any reviews? This is the end of the story. We promise :XD:**_


End file.
